All I want for Christmas is You
by kyurakyu
Summary: [Chapter 2 Upadate!] Jaehwan tak menginginkan apapun. Ia tak mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata untuk meminta hadiah, salju, atau kesembuhannya. Yang ia minta hanya satu hal, Taekwoon. BL, Yaoi! BoyxBoy! TaekwoonxJaehwan! Keo! Navi! slight!Woonhyuk!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: All I Want for Christmas is You

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan

Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonshik, Lee (Han) Sanghyuk, Lee Hongbin

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Keo! Navi! slight! Woonhyuk

Alur maju mundur. So, tolong di perhatiin tanggalnya ya, biar gak bingung, kekeke

Happy Reading~~

CHAPTER 1

~Keo~

 _Even if I'm born again_

 _I can't be anyone but you_

~Keo~

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _ **20 Desember 2016**_

Jaehwan memandangi jendela kamarnya, mengamati suasa diluar sana yang terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa lampu jalan yang terlihat masih menyala meski sang fajar mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Namja manis itu menghela nafas, sebentar lagi natal, dan ia masih terkurung di tempat ini, di ranjang pesakitannya. Sebuah ingatan terlintas di otaknya, membuat rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Ah, ingatan itu indah, namun menyakitkan saat membayangkannya, membuat senyum pahit terpatri di bibir Jaehwan. Tangan ringkihnya meraih handphone di nakas samping ranjangnya, membuka _lock screen_ dan seketika tampaklah foto tiga orang namja di sana. Jaehwan, Hongbin dan sosok itu, Taekwoon.

Jaehwan menggigit bibir, menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Dulu ia bahagia, sangat. Hidupnya terasa sempurna. Meski ia telah kehilangan ayah dan ibunya ketika berusia 12 tahun, namun ia masih bersyukur karna Tuhan tak membiarkannya sendirian di dunia ini, masih ada adiknya, Lee Sanghyuk serta kerabat yang tak meninggalkan mereka. Sanghyuk adalah adiknya yang manis dan penurut, mereka saling menyayangi dan melindungi, karna memang begitu kan seharusnya saudara? Hyuk adalah alasan Jaehwan untuk bertahan hidup, dalam arti kiasan dan dalam arti sebenarnya. Sejak kecil Jaehwan memanglah anak yang lemah, namun bukan berarti ia menjadi pendiam dan menutup diri, ia adalah anak yang bersinar layaknya mentari pagi, menenangkan dan menyejukkan, meski dengan penyakit yang di deritanya, Leukimia stadium 4, karna itulah Hyuk adalah seseorang yang mampu membuat Jaehwan bertahan hingga kini, karna adiknya itu lah yang menyumbangkan sumsum tulangnya demi membantu Jehwan untuk dapat menerima dosis tinggi pada kemoterapi, sejak ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia harus masuk ke dalam kamar operasi dan merasakan sakit, hingga ia mengerti bahwa hyung tersayangnya akan terus bersamanya jika ia mau merasakan rasa sakit itu. Jaehwan tersenyum, ia teringat akan Hyuk yang marah besar padanya saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia harus menderita untuk Jaehwan, ia marah dan menganggap alasannya dilahirkan hanyalah untuk menyelamatkan Jaehwan, membuatnya tak mau untuk merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Jaehwan yang saat itu berusia 15 tahun hanya dapat tersenyum di ranjang pesakitannya.

~Keo~

 _ **08 Maret 2004**_

"Hyukkie~ kemarilah!" panggil Jaehwan pada Hyuk yang masih merajuk di sofa di ruang rawatnya. Jaehwan menghela nafas, kemudian turun perlahan dari ranjangnya saat melihat Hyuk yang masih duduk dengan tangan bersedekap, enggan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tak datang ketika hyung panggil?" tanya Jaehwan saat ia telah mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Hyuk yang malah membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jaehwan. "Kau marah ya?" tanya Jaehwan lagi, namun yang ditanya masih tak menjawab. Kemudian ia merengkuh adiknya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aigoo.. uri Hyukkie memang marah rupanya. Maafkan hyung ya, karna hyung yang lemah, mulai saat ini hyung janji, kau tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi."

"Yang benar hyung?"tanya Hyuk tak percaya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Jaehwan yang masih memeluknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jaehwan mantap. Ya, ia sudah bertekad untuk tak membiarkan adiknya kesakitan lagi. Ia menyayangi Hyuk, sangat sangat menyayangi. Biarlah ia yang menderita yang terpenting adiknya tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit itu. "Terimakasih ya!"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada hyung! Akhirnya aku tak akan kesakitan lagi!" ia memeluk Jaehwan erat. "Tapi.. hyung tak akan kenapa-kenapa kan?"

Jaehwan tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Tenang saja! Dokter Kim pasti akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya saat hyung sakit! Dokter Kim kan dokter yang hebat!"

Hyuk mengangguk, Dokter Kim memanglah dokter yang hebat menurutnya, dan ia ingin sekali seperti dokter Kim kelak.

"Nahh! Karna sudah malam, sekarang waktunya Hyukkie kembali ke rumah! Paman dan Bibi pasti sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu." Ujar Jaehwan. Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah itu, munculah dua orang paruh baya dari balik pintu kamar rawat inap Jaehwan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya bibinya.

Jaehwan tersenyum, "Baik! Seperti yang bibi lihat!"

Kedua suami istri yang sudah tak muda lagi itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris. "Baguslah! Jaga kesehatanmu terus ya, maaf bibi dan paman tak dapat sering-sering mengunjungimu."

"Tak apa! Aku tahu paman dan bibi pasti sibuk, terlebih kalian harus menjaga bocah kecil ini!"

"Yak hyung!" sungut Hyuk yang mengundang tawa dari tiga orang di kamar itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya! Ayo Hyukkie!"

"Aku pulang dulu ya, hyung!" pamit Hyuk.

"Eum!" Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ingat, jangan merepotkan paman dan bibi!"

"Arraseo! Bye hyung!"

Jaehwan membalas lambaian tangan Hyuk, "Bye! Hati-hati di jalan, Paman, Bibi!"

"Iya! Bye!" dan pintu itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Jaehwan dalam kesendirian.

Dan semenjak saat itu, Jaehwan harus berjuang sendiri untuk melawan rasa sakitnya dengan obat-obatan yang bahkan tak mampu meredam jerit kesakitannya. Ia sering melarang Hyuk mengunjunginya, bukan karna ia tak merindukan adiknya, ia sangat merindukannya, namun ia hanya tak mau adiknya melihatnya kesakitan ataupun lemah tak berdaya karna entah kenapa efek dari kemoterapi yang ia terima terasa lebih menyakitkan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia selalu berdo'a semoga adiknya itu tak melihatnya saat tengah kesakitan, namun Tuhan sepertinya sedang tak ingin mengabulkan do'anya. Di sore hari yang tenang itu, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghampiri Jaehwan yang tengah menonton acara tv di salah satu channel. Dengan susah payah menahan rasa sakit, ia memencet tombol yang berada di samping ranjangnya, berharap dokter dan perawat segera datang. Beberapa dokter dan perawat datang ketika ia tengah berteriak kesakitan di ranjangnya. Darah sudah terlihat mengucur dari hidungnya, membasahi baju yang ia kenakan.

"Hyungie! Hyukkie datang!" sapa Hyuk saat membuka pintu kamar rawat hyungnya. Ia sangat senang akhirnya dapat bertemu hyungnya juga, setelah hampir 2 bulan ia di larang oleh paman dan bibinya untuk menemui hyungnya itu, dan hanya dapat berjumpa via suara. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kabur saat tahu bahwa pamannya tak dapat menjemputnya tepat waktu. Namun matanya membulat kaget saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Kamar rawat hyungnya di penuhi dengan jerit kesakitan, dokter dan perawat sibuk menyuntikkan obat di tubuh hyungnya. "H–hyung!" Hyuk berlari menghampiri hyungnya, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, namun tubuh kecilnya segera di tangkap oleh seorang perawat yang kemudian menggendongnya keluar kamar Jaehwan.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Hyuk. "Aku ingin melihat hyungku! Lepas!"

Perawat itu menurunkan Hyuk dari gendongannya sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari kamar rawat Jaehwan. Ia menatap iba pada anak kecil di depannya. "Tenanglah.. dokter di dalam sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit hyungmu."

Hyuk terisak seketika. "Hyung sakit? Hiks.. apa hiks.. karna Hyuk tak.. hiks.. mau memberikan sumsum.. hiks.. Hyuk lagi kepada hyung? Hiks.."

Dan perawat itu hanya dapat memeluk Hyuk, "Tak apa, ini bukan kesalahanmu.." ujarnya saat ia terus mendapati kata maaf dan penyesalan yang keluar dari bibir mungil anak kecil di pelukannya itu.

Pelukan itu terlepas begitu terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. "Dokter Kim!" panggil Hyuk dengan wajah basah akan air mata.

Raut sedikit terkejut menghiasi wajah lelah namja paruh baya itu. "Ah Hyukkie! Kau disini?"

"Aku mohon, operasi.. hiks.. aku sekarang! Hiks.. berikan sumsumku hiks.. kepada Jaehwan hyung.. hiks.. sekarang juga.. aku.. hiks.. aku.. hiks.. tak ingin melihat.. hiks.. Jaehwan hyung kesakitan.." Hyuk mengelap air matanya kasar. "Aku mohon dokter!"

Dokter Kim tersenyum, kedua kakak beradik itu saling menyayangi, pikirnya. Ia tahu bahwa Jaehwan rela kesakitan hanya karna tak ingin adiknya kesakitan, dan kini sang adik yang begitu disayanginya, memohon untuk merasakan kesakitan itu hanya untuk melihat rasa sakit itu pergi dari kakaknya.

Dan operasi pun berlangsung setelah itu. Sumsum tulang yang didapatkan dari Hyuk segera di berikan pada Jaehwan sebelum akhirnya dilakukan kemoterapi padanya. Segera setelah Jaehwan sadar, Hyuk langsung memeluk hyungnya itu, menangis terisak di pelukan namja muda yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai pengganti eommanya. Meminta maaf berkali-kali karna telah membuat kakaknya kesakitan sepanjang waktu hanya karna rasa sakit sebentarnya yang pastinya tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang Jaehwan alami sejak dulu. Sedangkan Jaehwan, hanya dapat tersenyum sembari memeluk dan mengusap sayang rambut Hyuk di pelukannya, bersyukur pada Tuhan karna telah menganugerahkan adik yang begitu baik padanya.

~Keo~

 _It's not anyone's fault_

 _Since there's no more romance_

~Keo~

 _ **20 Desember 2016**_

 **Tes!**

Jaehwan tertarik kembali ke kenyaatan saat merasa sebuah cairan yang kental mengalir dari hidungnya, menetes tepat ke atas layar _handphone_ nya. Segera ia meraih tissue yang berada di dekatnya, mengelap aliran darah yang terus menetes dari hidungnya, dan juga layar _handphone_ nya yang sudah dikotori beberapa bercak darah. Rasa pening menguasai Jaehwan, ya ia masih dapat bersyukur, karna hanya rasa pening akibat darahnya yang mengalir, bukannya rasa sakit itu lagi. Dengan perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya, saat ini ia tak ingin memanggil dokternya. Toh sebentar lagi darah itu juga akan berhenti, dan rasa pening ini pun tak seberapa jika dibanding rasa sakit yang selama ini ia hadapi.

Ditengah kepeningannya, Jaehwan mengingat sudah berapa lama kiranya ia berada di ranjang pesakitan ini. Rasanya sudah hampir setahun lamanya. Lagi, rasa sepi dan sendiri menghampiri Jaehwan, membuat sesak di dadanya. Bukan, bukan karna ia kekurangan oksigen, ia hanya.. sesak. Sesak mengingat kehidupannya setahun terakhir ini. Selama setahun di rumah sakit yang baru ini, ia memang tak mengenal siapa pun, sejak setahun ini Jaehwan yang dulunya ceria berubah menjadi pemurung. Kesepian dan kesendirian semakin memperparah keadaan. Terkadang ia merasa iri jika mendengar gelak tawa dari kamar rawat inap di sebelahnya. Ya.. memang tak ada yang mengunjunginya seperti kamar rawat di sebelah kamarnya yang terlihat selalu ramai, hanya beberapa perawat dan dokter yang terkadang mengajaknya berbicara, dan hanya Cha Hakyeon, dokter muda yang menanganinya sejak dokter Kim –dokternya yang dulu– pensiun, 4 tahun yang lalu yang selalu menemaninya di rumah sakit ini. Jaehwan tertawa sumbang, lagipula ini kan keputusannya. Ia yang berniat untuk pergi, jadi untuk apa ia merasa kesepian? _Bodoh,_ pikirnya.

Jaehwan membuka salah satu aplikasi di _handphone_ nya, sudah lama bukan ia tak melihat akun SNSnya. Darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya sudah berhenti, _by the way_.

 _Keken_0406: Ini malam natal, tapi kau bahkan berada jauh di benua lain T.T_

Jaehwan menggigit bibir pucatnya, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia tulis di akunnya, hampir tepat tiga tahun yang lalu. _Apa tak apa jika ia mengingat kenangannya yang lalu? Apa tak apa jika ia merasa sakit dan sesak lagi saat mengingatnya?_ Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaehwan. Dan hatinya memenangkan perang batin itu. Ia tak apa untuk merasakan sesak, karna hanya dengan mengingat sosok itu ia dapat mengobati kerinduannya. Karna yang ia punya, hanyalah kenangan.

~Keo~

 _And since I have the memories_

 _That were the more precious to me and were my everything_

~Keo~

 _ **24 Desember 2014**_

Malam itu malam natal. Jaehwan masih duduk sendiri di ranjang pesakitannya. Sebenarnya kondisinya tak terlalu parah akhir-akhir ini, ia juga baru melakukan kemoterpai beberapa hari yang lalu, seharusnya ia dapat menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan orang terkasih, namun sepertinya ia harus sendiri di malam ini. Adiknya, Sanghyuk, sedang ada acara bersama dengan teman-temannya. Awalnya namja manis itu tak mau meninggalkan hyungnya sendiri, namun Jaehwan memaksa. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya masih muda, ia tak mungkin membiarkan adiknya tak menikmati masa mudanya. Cukup Jaehwan yang hampir seumur hidupnya terkurung di sini. Jaehwan jadi ingat malam natal tahun lalu, malam itu, ia merayakan malam natal dengan kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Jaehwan punya kekasih?

Tentu saja ia punya! Namanya Jung Taekwoon, namja tampan dengan tatapan sedingin es namun akan melembut dan penuh kehangatan saat Jaehwan lah objek yang ia tatap. Duh, pipi Jaehwan jadi memanas saat wajah tampan Taekwoon melintas di pikirannya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Taekwoon, namja tampan itu sedang berada di luar negeri, tepatnya Jepang. Taekwoon adalah pengusaha muda sukses yang terkadang harus pergi ke berbagai negara untuk bertemu dengan kliennya. Dan menjadi kekasih Taekwoon selama hampir dua tahun itu tentu membuat Jaehwan sudah terbiasa di tinggal oleh kekasihnya. Tapi malam ini Jaehwan merindukan kekasihnya, mungkin karna efek sendirian. Diraihnya handphonenya, membuka akun SNS nya. Terkadang dengan berbagi dengan teman dunia mayanya, Jaehwan merasa kesepiannya sedikit berkurang.

 _Keken_0406: Ini malam natal, tapi kau bahkan berada jauh di benua lain T.T_

Ketiknya, dan membagikannya kepada teman-temannya di dunia maya. Jaehwan menghela nafas, keluar dari aplikasi SNS dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wallpaper handphonenya. Foto Jaehwan dan Taekwoon di depan sebuah pohon natal, mengundang senyum manis dari bibir Jaehwan. Ah, tak tahu entah berapa banyak Jaehwan mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karna ia sudah berbaik hati, mengirimkan Taekwoon untuknya 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia ingat, pertemuan mereka memang seakan fiksi dari drama yang selama ini Jaehwan tonton.

Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat pada malam natal, mereka bertemu. Jaehwan yang pada saat itu berhasil mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar rawat inapnya, dengan bahagia berjalan kesana kemari dengan mantel tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah manisnya. Dengan langkah riang ia menuju sebuah gereja yang dulu sering ia kunjungi dengan mendiang ayah dan ibunya beserta Hyuk. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak kesana, dan tak banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini rupanya, pikir Jaehwan saat ia sudah berdiri di depan gereja yang ia tuju.

Ia melangkah pelan ke dalam gereja itu, sepi. Tak banyak orang disana, hanya ada seorang namja yang tengah khusyuk berdo'a di kursi baris paling belakang. Jaehwan mengambil tempat di kursi paling depan, duduk dan mulai memejamkan mata, berdo'a. Ia berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang masih mengijinkan ia untu k terus hidup diusianya yang telah menginjak 22 tahun, berterimakasih karna masih dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"Tuhan, Jaehwan mungkin terdengar egois dan tak tahu terimakasih, namun bisakah Engkau memberikan hambamu ini kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta. Aku.. ingin jatuh cinta, mencintai dan dicintai." Gumam Jaehwan dengan wajah memerah kala itu.

Jaehwan beranjak dari duduknya, ia harus segera kembali ke kamarnya jika tak ingin diomeli oleh dokter dan perawat di rumah sakit. Lagipula, keinginan Jaehwan memang hanya untuk berdo'a di malam natal di gereja yang menurutnya mengandung sejarah itu. Baru saja ia akan melangkah, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang kepalanya. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha melangkah pulang, namun rasa sakit itu tak mau bekerja sama, mereka terus-terusan menyerang Jaehwan, tak membiarkan namja manis itu setidaknya sampai di rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Dan tubuh ringkihnya oleng saat melewati kursi di baris terakhir. Ia kira ia akan terjatuh, namun sebuah tangan menangkap tubuhnya, memeluknya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya sosok yang menangkapnya saat itu.

Dengan mata yang memburam Jaehwan mengamati wajah penolongnya, dan ia langsung merasakan bahwa Tuhan seakan mengabulkan do'anya. Iya benar. Jaehwan yang polos dan tak pernah mengenal cinta pun merasakan jantungnya berbar kencang kala menatap wajah namja yang menolongnya, yang masih terlihat tampan meski pandangan Jaehwan memburam. Ia jatuh cinta pada namja yang menolongnya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jaehwan mengangguk lemah sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menggendong Jaehwan menuju mobilnya dan mengantarkan Jaehwan ke rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat dengan keterangan dari Jaehwan tentunya.

Dan semenjak saat itu, namja yang diketahui bernama Jung Taekwoon itu, entah kenapa sering mengunjungi Jaehwan, dan pada suatu hari, namja tampan itu meminta Jaehwan untuk menjadi kekasihnya, setelah berhasil meyakinkan Jaehwan bahwa ia ingin menjadi kekasihnya murni karna cinta, bukan karna rasa iba pada sosok Jaehwan.

Dering telpon menyadarkan Jaehwan, sebuah notifikasi mennadakan ada chat masuk.

 _From: Taekwoon Hyungku_

 _Maaf sayang, malam ini hyung tak bisa menemanimu menikmati malam natal, hyung masih berada di Jepang dan besok pagi baru bisa kembali ke Korea._

Jaehwan tersenyum miris membacanya, seharian ini kekasihnya memang tak memberi kabar sama sekali, dan ia memaklumi kesibukan CEO muda itu.

 _To: Taekwoon Hyungku_

 _Tak apa, hyung. Aku tahu kau sibuk^^ hati-hati di sana, jangan lupa istirahat^^ Merry Christmas!^^_

 _From: Taekwoon Hyungku_

 _Iya, kau juga. Jangan berkeliaran dan patuhi dokter Cha. Hyung mencintaimu_

 _To: Taekwoon Hyungku_

 _Jaehwan juga mencintai Taekwoon hyung^^_

Dan dengan hati berat Jaehwan meletakkan handphonenya. Lebih baik ia tidur, agar cepat esok pagi dan lebih cepat untuk bertemu dengan Taekwoonnya.

Jaehwan sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dan tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dengan sebuah pohon natal sedang yang telah diberi beberapa hiasan yang menambah cantiknya pohon itu. Dengan beberapa sentuhan akhir, sosok yang membawa pohon itu memasang lampu dan beberapa hiasan yang belum terpasang hingga akhirnya pohon natal itu pun telah siap. Sosok itu tersenyum puas. Ia mematikan lampu kamar itu sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju Jaehwan yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ia mengelus perlahan rambut Jaehwan yang tak setebal saat ia bertemu dengan sosok itu dua tahun lalu.

" _Wake up, dear_." Ucapnya lembut.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Jaehwan mulai membuka matanya dan langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa sosok yang berada di depannya. Bukankah kekasihnya baru akan kembali besok pagi? Lalu kenapa namja tersayangnya ini berada di hadapannya?

"Taekwoon hyung? Hyung kok bisa berada disini? Bukannya hyung masih di Jepang?" tanya Jaehwan bingung. "Lalu ini kenapa gelap? Mati lampu?"

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis. Kekasihnya ini ada-ada saja. "Aku memang di Jepang, tapi aku langsung terbang ke Seoul karna tahu bahwa kekasihku ini sangat merindukanku, namun tak memberitahukannya dan hanya membuat sebuah status di SNS nya."

"Hyungie~" rajuk Jaehwan dengan wajah yang memerah karna merasa tersindir.

"Wah! Ada pohon natal!" pekik Jaehwan riang saat ia baru menyadari bahwa kamarnya tak gelap gulita karna lampu yang menggantung di pohon natal itulah yang menyinari ruangannya.

"Hyung yang menyiapkannya?" tanya Jaehwan dengan mata berbinar dan dibalas anggukan oleh Taekwoon.

"Terimakasih, hyung!"

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan ia sematkan di bibir Taekwoon yang seketika terpaku karna ulah kekasihnya. Biasanya Jaehwan tak pernah seperti ini, bahkan saat Taekwoon mengecup bibirnya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya sejak mereka berpacaran saja, Jaehwan masih tetap merona malu.

"Pohon natal ini benar-benar indah!" ujarnya senang. Ia tersenyum bahagia menatap Taekwoon masih memandanginya dari ranjangnya, membuat namja tampan itu juga ikut tersenyum bahagia karna melihat sosok kekasihnya yang tampak begitu canik di bawah sinar lampu pohon natal.

Namja tampan itu melangkah menghampiri Jaehwan yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat pohon natal yang tak terlalu besar itu, menggapai tangan kekasihnya yang baru saja selesai meletakkan bintang di puncak pohon yang memang sengaja tak Taekwoon pasang tadi.

"Ayo kita buat kisah cinta kita abadi selamanya." Ujar Taekwoon yang mengundang raut bingung dari Jaehwan. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Jaehwan yang begitu menggemaskan, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaehwan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Lirihnya tepat di depan bibir Jaehwan, kemudian menyatukan kedua benda kenyal yang seakan saling melengkapi itu. Dan malam itu mereka berciuman di bawah pohon natal, berharap dengan begitu mereka bisa bersama selamanya.

~Keo~

 _ **20 Desember 2016**_

Jaehwan mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang berusaha menyeruak dari kedua mata bulatnya.

~Keo~

 _Don't blame us who were lacking_

 _We put our emotions first and were young_

 _But_

 _I'm grateful even if I'm hurt_

~Keo~

 _ **24 Desember 2015**_

Malam ini malam natal, dan lagi-lagi Jaehwan harus sendirian seperti tahun lalu. Hari ini kekasihnya benar-benar tak dapat dihubungi, ah atau mungkin sejak tiga bulan lalu kekasihnya itu memang terlihat lebih sibuk. Taekwoon sudah jarang mengunjunginya dengan alasan jadwalnya yang begitu padat, rapat hampir setiap hari, belum lagi kekasihnya itu harus terbang ke berbagai negara untuk menemui kliennya, membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka menjadi sangat berkurang. Ah, Jaehwan benar-benar kesepain sekarang. Tadi sebenarnya ada Hakyeon –dokter Cha yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya– namun kemudian namja berkulit tan itu pamit karna harus memeriksa pasiennya yang lain. Jaehwan mengambil handphonennya, menimbang apakah ia harus menghubungi adiknya. Lagipula, rasanya ia sudah lama tak bertemu adiknya. Maklum saja, adiknya itu sudah menjadi mahasiswa, yang tentunya akan lebih sibuk dibandingkan saat ia masih sekolah dahulu. Akhirnya dengan penuh pertimbangan Jaehwan menelpon adik tercintanya, Hyuk.

Dering nada sambung lumayan lama terdengar sebelum akhirnya diangkat.

" _Yeoboseyo, hyung"_ sapa Hyuk di sebrang sana.

"Hyukkie! Hyung sangat merindukanmu!" jawab Jaehwan to the point. "Kenapa kau sudah jarang menjenguk hyung, hum? Kau tak rindu dengan hyung ya? Kau sudah tak sayang lagi dengan hyungmu yang imut ini?" rajuk Jaehwan yang memancing kekehan di sebrang sana.

" _Bukan begitu, hyung. Kau tahu kan, aku sudah mau mendekati semester akhir, dan pastinya aku sangat sibuk."_

"Yayaya.. hyung tahu itu. Tapi kan.. hyung merindukanmu~" rajuk Jaehwan lagi. "Kau tak bisa datang malam ini? Hyung sendirian disini~"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hyuk disebrang sana tercekat. _"A_ _–_ _aku.. aku sedang ada kegiatan di kampus hyung. Aku tak bisa datang, mian."_ Sesal Sanghyuk _._

Jaehwan menghela nafas, "Baiklah! Kau hati-hati ya! jangan macam-macam!" perintah Jaehwan yang langsung mendapat jawaban 'Siap, Bos!' dari Sanghyuk. "Kau tahu, Taekwoon hyung akhir-akhir seakan menghindari hyung.." curhat Jaehwan. "Hyung.. hyung takut ia memiliki orang lain, dan meninggalkanku.."

Sanghyuk menggenggam erat handphone di tangannya, _"Hyung tak perlu khawatir, mungkin Taekwoon hyung sedang sibuk saja."_ Namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya.. semoga saja! Ah! Padahal aku ingin merayakan malam natal bersamanya, tapi sepertinya ia memang sedang sangat sibuk. Semua orang sibuk saat ini, kurasa hyung akan tidur saja di malam natal yang kelabu ini.."

" _Kekeke.."_ Hyuk terkekeh kecil mendengar keluhan hyungnya yang mendramatisir _. "Tenang saja hyung, setelah acaraku selesai, aku akan segera ke sana! Sudah ya hyung, aku sudah dipanggil oleh teman-temanku. Ku tutup ya.. bye!"_

"Bye!" jawab Jaehwan sebelum menutup handphonenya. Ia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya saat sebuah ingatan terlintas di pikirannya. Ia belum membelikan adiknya dan kekasihnya itu hadiah natal. Ya ampun.. bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal penting seperti itu? Di tengah kebingungan dan kekalutannya untuk pergi mencari kado natal, tiba-tiba Hakyeon muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Hakyeon hyung!" pekik Jaehwan senang, mengundang kernyitan bingung pada dahi dokter muda itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tumben kau melihatku seakan melihat Santa yang akan meletakkan kado di dalam kaos kaki yang kau gantung di pohon natal."

Namun Jaehwan hanya nyengir menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya, membuat Hakyeon yang kini duduk di ranjangnya menatapnya curiga. "Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau minta pasti!" tebak Hakyeon.

"Kau tahu saja, hyung!"

Hakyeon hanya menampakkan wajah, aku–sudah–hafal–dengan–sifatmu.

"Hyung~ Kan ini malam natal.." Jaehwan memulai aksinya. "Orang-orang saling memberikan kado, tapi.. aku lupa untuk membeli kado untuk Hyukkie dan Taekwonnie hyung. Boleh–"

"Tidak boleh!" potong Hakyeon sebelum Jaehwan menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia sudah tahu apa maksud dari permintaan Jaehwan.

"Ayolah, hyung~" rengek Jaehwan.

"Tidak, Jae! Ini sudah malam dan diluar sangat dingin–"

"Aku bisa pakai mantel!" kini gantian Jaehwan yang memotong perkataan Hakyeon.

"Tapi kondisimu tidak sedang mendukung, Jae! Kau bahkan belum melakukan donor sumsung tulang dan kemoterapi bukan?"

"Hanya sebentar saja, hyung~ yayaya? Jika hyung tidak percaya dan takut aku kenapa-napa, hyung bisa ikut juga~" rayu Jaehwan. Sedikit terlihat keraguan di wajah Hakyeon sebelum akhirnya dokter itu mengangguk menyetujui, menghasilkan pekikan riang dan pelukan untuknya dari Jaehwan.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kau bersiap-siap, pakai pakaian yang tebal dan juga jaket. Aku akan berganti pakaian sebentar. Ingat! Jangan pergi kemana-mana, atau kau tidak ku perbolehkan untuk keluar lagi!"

"Ay ay, Captain!"

Dan Hakyeon hanya dapat tersenyum sembari mengusak sayang rambut Jaehwan yang semakin menipis setiap harinya.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, terlihat dua orang namja tengah berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan, berkeliling di tengah keramaian taman kota Seoul.

"Hyung.. apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya namja yang lebih muda, yang diketahui sebagai Hyuk kepada sosok disampingnya yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat.

Sosok itu, Taekwoon, tersenyum. "Tidak ada.."

"Jaehwan hyung kan, benar?"

Taekwoon ingin berkata tidak, namun kepalanya malah mengangguk.

"Kau bisa pergi dan menemuinya, aku bisa ikut dnegan teman-temanku di pesta natal." Ujar Hyuk, terlihat bahwa ia sangat tak rela saat mengucapkannya.

"Tak apa.. nanti sebelum pulang kita belikan Jaehwan kado natal dulu ya.." ucapan Taekwoon sukses membuat Hyuk tersenyum senang dan bergelayut manja di lengan Taekwoon.

Oh, Taekwoon, kau pikir kado natal yang kau berikan nanti cukup untuk membayar pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan pada Jaehwan?

Taekwoon tersenyum miris pada pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Ya, sebesar dan semahal apapun kado natal itu, jelas tak akan bisa membayar pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan.

Taekwoon memang egois. Ia telah memiliki Jaehwan, namun masih terpikat oleh pesona Hyuk, adik Jaehwan. Semuanya bermula dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Jaehwan tiba-tiba koma beberapa minggu karna keadaannya yang sangat drop, membuat kedua sosok yang awalnya sekedar kenal itu semakin dekat karna sering bersama menemani Jaehwan, dan tiba-tiba rasa itu muncul begitu saja, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan di belakang Jaehwan hingga kini. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Taekwoon jadi jarang mengunjungi Jaehwan, bukan karna rapat atau urusan dengan klien di luar negeri, melainkan karna menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sanghyuk. Taekwoon memang egois karna menyayangi dua kakak beradik itu, dan tak bisa melepas salah satunya, atau mungkin belum?

~Keo~

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko kado dengan dua bungkusan di tangan Hakyeon. Awalnya Jaehwan yang ingin membawanya, namun Hakyeon jelas melarang yang dihadiahi protesan dari Jaehwan karna ia merasa hanya dengan membawa kantung yang tak lebih dari satu kilogram itu dapat membuat Jaehwan kenapa-napa.

"Ku bawakan atau kau tak boleh pergi kemana-mana lagi!" ancam Hakyeon yang sukses membuat Jaehwan menyerahkan kantung di tangannya dengan pout imut yang membuat Hakyeon terkekeh geli.

"Hyung! Aku mau kesana!" pekik Jaehwan sembari menunjuk sebuah tempat.

Hakyeon mengikuti jari Jaehwan, dan mendapati sebuah pohon natal yang sangat besar di tengah taman kota. Sesungguhnya Hakyeon ingin melarangnya ke sana karna cuaca yang semakin dingin, namun melihat binar bahagia di kadua manik Jaehwan membuat Hakyeon tak tega untuk melarangnya.

"Tapi hanya sebentar ya?" dan Jaehwan mengangguk senang sebagai jawabannya, sebelum akhirnya menarik Hakyeon terburu ke arah pohon natal yang ia kagumi itu.

"Wah.. indahnya!" takjub Jaehwan. "Lihat hyung! Pohon natal ini sangat besar!"

"Dasar anak kecil! Kau tak pernah melihat pohon natal sebesar ini ya?"

"Memang tak pernah! Kan aku selama ini selalu terkurung di kamar rawat ku seperti burung dalam sangkar!" jawab Jaehwan enteng, membuat rasa bersalah menyelinap di hati Hakyeon.

"Kau kan sudah melihatnya, ayo kita segera pulang!" ajak Hakyeon, membuat raut bahagia Jaehwan berubah menjadi cemberut seketika.

"Dasar Hakyeon hyung pelit! Sebentar! Aku mau berdo'a dulu!"

Hakyeon memandang Jaehwan yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan tangan terkatup di depan dadanya. Ada-ada saja, bukan kah seharusnya berdo'a di gereja, kenapa jadi di depan pohon natal?

 _Tuhan.. terimakasih atas segala nikmatmu. Terimakasih telah mengaugerahkan aku Hyuk yang sangat menyayangiku, terimakasih telah mengabulkan do'aku untuk mebiarkan aku jatuh cinta, mencintai dan di cintai oleh Taekwoon hyung. Terimakasih karna kau berikan Hakyeon hyung dan Wonshik di sisiku. Terimakasih karna Kau memberikan pengganti eomma dan appa dalam sosok paman dan bibi. Ku harap semua kebahagiaan ini tak akan berakhir hingga aku menemuiMu, amen._

Jaehwan membuka matanya dan baru saja akan mengajak Hakyeon utuk pergi saat matanya menangkap dua orang sosok yang sangat di kenalnya tepat berada di depannya, bersebarangan. Kedua sosok itu terlihat begitu bahagia dan, Jaehwan menelan ludahnya saat menyadari kedua sosok itu terlihat serasi. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa kedua sosok itu hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja, namun saat maniknya menangkap adiknya yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya, dan tatapan yang biasa Taekwoon berikan pada Jaehwan juga tertuju pada sosok manis di sampingnya, Jaehwan tahu bahwa ada yang salah disini.

"Jae, ayo!" ajak Hakyeon. Namun Jaehwan bergeming, maniknya masih terpaku pada kedua sosok di depannya.

"Hyung, kau tahu tentang mitos bahwa jika kita berciuman di bawah pohon natal, maka kita akan bersama selamanya?" tanya Hyuk.

"Ya.. aku tahu." Balas sosok itu sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Mau membuktikannya?" tawar Hyuk.

 _Jangan.. kumohon jangan, hyung.._ pinta hati Jaehwan. Namun tak mungkin Taekwoon mendengarkan lirihan hatinya, karna kemudian sosok itu tersenyum.

"Jika tak terbukti pun, aku akan membuatnya tetap menjadi kenyataan."

Sekelebat ingatan muncul di pikiran Jaehwan.

" _Ayo kita buat kisah cinta kita abadi selamanya." Ujar Taekwoon yang mengundang raut bingung dari Jaehwan._

Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyuk yang telah memejamkan matanya.

 _Taekwoon tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Jaehwan yang begitu menggemaskan, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaehwan._

Dan kedua bibir itu pun menempel hingga berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan ringan.

" _Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Lirihnya tepat di depan bibir Jaehwan, kemudian menyatukan kedua benda kenyal yang seakan saling melengkapi itu. Dan malam itu mereka berciuman di bawah pohon natal, berharap dengan begitu mereka bisa bersama selamanya._

Jaehwan meremas erat jemari Hakyeon yang berada di dekatnya. "Jae, ada apa?" tanya Hakyeon bingung. Matanya mencari objek yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh Jaehwan, dan seketika ia terbelalak kaget saat mendapati dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah berciuman tepat di depan mereka. Mungkin Hakyeon sudah memukul kedua sosok itu jika saja Jaehwan tak menggenggam erat tangannya, menahannya.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajah tirusnya, "Hyung, ayo kembali.." lirih Jaehwan. Sangat lirih hingga Hakyeon pun tak dapat mendengarnya, namja berkulit tan itu hanya dapat mengira-ngira dari gerak bibir Jaehwan. Dan akhirnya mereka kembali menuju rumah sakit dengan Jaehwan yang terus menangis dalam diam dan Hakyeon yang memeluknya erat, tak mengindahkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Malam itu, Jaehwan menangis dengan Hakyeon yang memeluknya. Ah, Hakyeon bahkan juga ikut menangis melihat namja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu tersakiti. Jaehwan tak marah, ataupun mengutuk kedua sosok yang telah mengkhianatinya. Ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis, berharap rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya sedikit berkurang. Dan malam itu pula, Jaehwan membuat keputusan dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung.. aku ingin pergi.. aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaan mereka.."

Hakyeon mengangguk, dengan tetap memeluk Jaehwan, tanpa ba–bi–bu, ia mengambil handphone di sakunya dan menghubungi suaminya, Wonshik.

"Wonshik~ah.. pindahkan aku dan Jaehwan ke rumah sakit lain.."

" _Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

"Mereka.. mereka mengkhianati Jaehwan." Lirih Hakyeon, membuat Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya saat mendengarnya.

Wonshik di seberang sana sebenarnya masih bingung dengan apa yang di maksud istrinya, namun mendengar kata mereka, pengkhianatan dan Jaehwan, sudah mampu memberikannya sebuah klu atas apa yang terjadi. _"Arraseo! Aku akan meminta appa untuk memindahkanmu ke rumah sakit cabang yang lain begitu pula dengan Jaehwan hyung. Dan aku akan menjemput kalian malam ini, hum?"_

"Oke, aku mencintaimu, sayang." Balas Hakyeon tulus sebelum mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Gomawo, hyung." Lirih Jaehwan.

"Gwenchana, Jae! Aku dan Wonshik akan selalu ada untukmu!" ucap Hakyeon menenangkan. Dan malam itu pula Hakyeon dan Jaehwan meninggalkan rumah sakit itu, saat Wonshik menjemputnya, menyisakan dua kantung berisi kado natal yang tadi ia beli di bawah pohon natal, yang Taekwoon berikan setahun lalu, yang masih berada di kamarnya.

" _Maaf karna aku terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini, namun.. ini terlalu menyakitkan, hyung. Ku harap inilah yang terbaik untuk kita, berbahagialah.."_

~Keo~

 _I miss you even your once warm laughter_

 _I miss you who was once more precious than myself_

 _Now I can't see that anymore_

 _But_

 _You must be happy_

~Keo~

 **TBC/END**

Heyho~~ Kembali lagi dengan sepenggal cerita Keo dari Kyura~ Persis kayak yang Kyura bilang kemaren, ini fanfic Keo dengan alur yang hampir sama dengan fanfic sebelumnya, Jaehwan yang sakit dan Taekwoon yang mengkhianatinya~ jadi maaf kalo rada mirip-mirip gitu alur dkk nya.

Jan lupa review yaaa, kira-kira ni fanfic di lanjut atau gak~ dan juga follow sama favsnya di tunggu loh~ biar makin semangat~~ ^^

Dan buat fanfic Kaihun "Don't Tell Anyone!", karna masih belum memenuhi 18 review, jadi belum aku post kelanjutannya, kekeke

Bubye~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: All I Want for Christmas is You

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan

Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonshik, Lee (Han) Sanghyuk, Lee Hongbin

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Keo! Navi! slight! Woonhyuk

Alur maju mundur. So, tolong di perhatiin tanggalnya ya, biar gak bingung, kekeke

Happy Reading~~

CHAPTER 2

~Keo~

 _Even if I'm born again_

 _I can't be anyone but you_

~Keo~

 _ **25 Desember 2015**_

Keesokan harinya Taekwoon berjalan dengan senyum mengembang menuju kamar yang sudah sangat ia hafal, ia membayangkan betapa bahagianya Jaehwan saat melihat kado natal darinya, sebuah boneka chopper besar yang terlihat begitu _fluffy_. Namun dahi namja tampan itu berkerut bingung saat tak mendapati siapa-siapa di dalam ruangan tersebut. _Mungkin Jaehwan sedang jalan-jalan dengan dokter Cha_ , pikir Taekwoon. Karna biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini kekasihnya memang suka merengek pada siapa saja yang datang ke kamarnya untuk ditemani jalan-jalan, dengan alasan ingin menikmati sejuknya mentari pagi.

Taekwoon terus menunggu dengan sabar, hingga jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan hampir pukul 11 siang namun sosok yang ia tunggu tak kunjung kembali. Tak mungkin kekasihnya pergi hingga lebih dari jam 10, karna pada pukul 10 merupakan jadwal kekasihnya untuk meminum obat, dan hingga kini pun tak ada seorang pun yang datang sekedar untuk membawakan sarapan Jaehwan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang sarapan, Taekwoon tak melihat nampan berisi sarapan yang baisanya berada di nakas samping ranjang Jaehwan. Keadaan kamar itu pun hening, seakan tak pernah ditempati. Perasaan takut mulai menggelayuti Taekwoon. tak mungkin kan ada apa-apa dengan kekasihnya? Karna buktinya tak ada yang mengabarinya. Lalu, kemana kekasihnya ini?

Karna penasaran, Taekwoon ragu-ragu melangkah menuju lemari di ruangan itu, dimana diisi oleh baju Jaehwan maupun baju Taekwoon. Dalam hati Taekwoon berdoa, berharap semoga firasatnya tak benar. Tangan gemetarnya memegang handle lemari itu, perlahan membukanya, dan seketika hatinya mencelos sakit. Firasatnya benar. Tak ada baju Jaehwan disana, hanya beberapa potong baju Taekwoon yang masih tersusun rapi. Dengan gusar Taekwoon meraih handphonenya, menelpon Jaehwan namun kemudian mengumpat saat mendengar jawaban yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang Taekwoon hubungi tidak aktif. Lagi, Taekwoon mencoba lagi, namun yang terdengar masih sama. Taekwoon masih terus-terusan mencoba entah keberapa kalinya, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya merosot lemah. Air matanya lolos begitu saja. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya? Apa ia marah karna Taekwoon tak menemaninya di malam natal semalam? Tapi Jaehwan yang ia kenal bukanlah sosok yang kekanakkan seperti itu. Kekasihnya adalah sosok yang pengertian. Lalu apa yang membuat Jaehwan pergi begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan?

Ditengah kekalutannya, mata musangnya menangkap dua buah kantung di bawah pohon natal yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Perlahan diraihnya dua kantung tersebut, dan terdapat sebuah kado dan sebuah kartu pada masing-masing kantungnya.

 _Taekwoon hyung, terimakasih karna telah menjadi kekasihku. Terimakasih telah membuatku merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, mencintai dan dicintai. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, hingga aku menemui Tuhan nanti. Saranghae.. tetaplah di sisiku.._

 _Kekasihmu,_

 _Jaehwan_

Taekwoon menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa saat membaca isi kartu itu, hatinya merasakan sangat sakit. Ia menatap kantung ditangannya, dan matanya terbelalak seketika. Jangan-jangan..

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Taekwoon. Ia berharap bahwa Jaehwan lah yang membukanya dan berharap bahwa semua firasatnya salah, namun ia harus menelan rasa kecewa saat mendapati Hyuk lah yang membuka pintu itu.

"Taekwoon hyung? Mana Jaehwan hyung?"

Taekwoon tak menjawab, membuat Hyuk menatapnya bingung. Kemudian namja yang lebih muda 4 tahun dari Taekwoon itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Taekwoon yang masih saja duduk terpekur di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hyung?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Taekwoon malah menyodorkan sebuah kantung padanya.

"Kado natal untukku?" meski bingung, Hyuk tetap mengambilnya. Bukankah Taekwoon sudah memberikan kado kepadanya semalam.

Dahinya berkerut bingung saat mendapati sebuah kado dan kartu disana. Dibukanya kartu itu.

 _Hyukkie! Adik hyung yang paling hyung sayangi~ kau tahu.. kau adalah salah satu alasan hyung untuk terus bertahan hidup. Terimakasih karna telah menemani hyung selama ini. Hyung sellau bersyukur karna Tuhan telah menganugerahkan kau sebagai adik hyung. Hyung mencintaimu~ by the way, carilah pacar, agar kau tak terus berkutat dengan dunia perkuliahan saja, kekeke_

 _Hyung mu yang terimut,_

 _Jaehwan_

Hyuk tersenyum senang membacanya. "Ini kado dari Jaehwan hyung! Lalu Jaehwan hyung mana, hyung?"

"Kurasa.. Jaehwan sudah pergi.." suara Taekwoon terdengar begitu menyedihkan saat mengucapkannya. Air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Apa maksud, hyung?" tanya Hyuk bingung. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taekwoon. "Jaehwan hyung pergi kemana memangnya, hyung?" tanyanya gusar. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Dengan bahu yang bergetar dan wajah menunduk, Taekwoon mengendikkan bahunya, "Kurasa.. Jaehwan telah mengetahui hubungan kita.."

Mata Hyuk terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, "Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana hyung tahu?!"

"Sesungguhnya.. semalam di bawah pohon natal.. aku seperti melihat sosok Jaehwan. Namun aku menyangkalnya karna tak mungkin ia berada di luar.." Taekwoon menarik nafas dalam, "Namun pagi ini.. aku tak mendapati dirinya hingga kini, nomornya tak bisa dihubungi, bajunya pun tak ada dilemari, dan.. yang tersisa hanya dua kantung kado dan kartu di bawah pohon natal. Ia membeli kado ini di toko di dekat taman kota.." jelas Taekwoon panjang lebar.

Rasa sesak menyelimuti hati Hyuk, ia menangis, rasa bersalah menyeruak. Ini memang kesalahannya. Andai ia tak membuat Taekwoon berpaling sebentar padanya kala kakaknya tengah terbaring koma, mungkin kini kakaknya masih bersama dengannya, menikmati hari natal seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun kini, kakaknya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Air matanya mengalir membayangkan kakaknya yang begitu disayanginya menangis pilu karna ulahnya dan Taekwoon.

"Jaehwan hyung.. hiks.. maafkan, Hyukkie.. hiks.."dan Sanghyuk terisak berharap kakaknya dapat kembali.

Taekwoon yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat membawa Sanghyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Air matanya juga mengalir. Ia juga merasakan sakit dan sesak, terlebih saat bayangan kekasihnya yang menangis melintas di pikirannya, semakin membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sementara di tempat lain, Jaehwan meringkuk di ranjang di salah satu ruang rawat inap di sebuah rumah sakit. Mungkin orang yang melihatnya menyangka jika ia tengah tertidur, namun jika lebih teliti maka akan diketahui bahwa namja manis itu tengah menangis, membuat siapa saja ikut sedih melihatnya, begitu pula dengan Hakyeon yang tengah berada di pelukan Wonshik yang menatap Jaehwan dari balik pintu. Air mata itu terus mengalir, terkadang Jaehwan merutuk akan hatinya yang lemah, namun bayangan itu terus melintas, saat Taekwoon dan Hyuk berciuman, kemudian kenangan mereka dulu pun semakin membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Jujur, Jaehwan tengah kalut dan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang harus Jaehwan lakukan? Apa aku biarkan saja mereka bersama? Tapi.. Jaehwan sangat mencintai Taekwoon hyung? Tapi.. apa Taekwoon hyung juga mencintai Jaehwan? Atau ia hanya kasihan pada Jaehwan yang penyakitan ini? Apa selama ini Taekwoon hyung hanya bersandiwara?

Jaehwan meraih handphone yang sejak semalam ia matikan, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, ia mengetik beberapa kata, dan mengirimkannya, sebelum akhirnya mematikan lagi handphonennya. Iya.. ia yakin bahwa keputusannya sudah benar, toh hidupnya tak lama lagi bukan? Dan ia juga sudah pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, mencintai dan dicintai, meski ia tak tahu apakah Taekwoon memang benar mencintainya seperti yang selalu ia katakan. Karna, jika Taekwoon mencintainya, tak mungkin kan ia mengkhianatinya?

Taekwoon merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyuk dan meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Ia menatap tak percaya notifikasi di handphonenya. Jaehwannya mengiriminanya pesan. Dihapusnya air mata yang berniat untu keluar dari matanya, tak ingin pandangannya memburam saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Ah, apa Jaehwan memang masih kekasihnya?

Dengan tangan gemetar Taekwoon membuka pesan itu, memejamkan mata dan merik nafas dalam sebelum membacanya.

 _Taekwoon hyung, maaf karna aku pergi tanpa pamit, tapi ku harap kau mengerti alasan kepergianku. Aku tak marah pada kalian berdua, hanya saja aku.. kecewa. Aku marah dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang penyakitan dan tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Ya, seharusnya sedari awal aku tak menerimamu, bermimpi merajut cinta bersamamu, karna.. namja sesempurna kau memang lebih cocok untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik, setidaknya yang dapat menemanimu hingga tua, tidak sepertiku, yang bisa kapan saja meninggalkanmu. Terimakasih atas segalanya, hyung. Aku bersyukur pernah memilikimu. Kenangan yang pernah kita ukir dulu terasa sangat indah, dan biarkan aku membawanya saat aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku bahagia atau segala yang pernah kita lewati. Jaga Hyuk untukku, katakan bahwa aku mencintainya dan tak pernah menyalahkannya. Dan.. jangan cari aku. Aku mencintaimu, hingga maut menjemputku.._

Tangis Taekwoon pecah kembali setelah selesai membaca pesan itu. Jika tadi hanya tangis tanpa suara, namun kini berubah menjadi isakan yang memilukan.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan~ah! Ku mohon maafkan aku.." lirihnya.

Hyuk yang sedari tadi memandang Taekwoon bingung, mengambil handphone Taekwoon dan membaca pesan yang terpampang disana.

"Jaehwan hyung.." lirihnya. "Hyung.. kau harus berjanji.. hiks.. untuk menemukan Jaehwan hyung.. hiks.. carilah ia.. hiks.. bahagiakan ia.. hiks.. " Hyuk menghapus air matanya kasar. "Jaehwan hyung.. terlalu sering menderita.. hiks.. ia berhak untuk bahagia.. hiks.. dan aku, mengambil satu-satunya kebahagiaannya.. hiks.. maafkan aku, Jaehwan hyung.." dan Hyuk pun berdiri sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Taekwoon yang tengah meratapi nasibnya.

Ya.. Taekwoon tahu, Hyuk pun melepaskannya, sama seperti Jaehwan yang melepaskannya. Mungkin inilah waktunya Taekwoon untuk memilih, atau masihkah ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih?

~Keo~

 _I miss you, I'm letting your hand go now_

 _But_

 _I miss you_

 _Meet someone who's completely different from me_

 _And bury your memories of me_

 _Romance is over_

~Keo~

 _ **20 Desember 2016**_

"Jaehwan~ah! Lihat apa yang hyung bawa!" pekik sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hakyeon. "Wonshik~ah! Cepat bawa masuk! Kenapa kau lemah sekali sih jadi seme?!" sewot Hakyeon, ia berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar rawat Jaehwan, memandangi suaminya yang tengah kesusahan membawa benda yang tak dapat di bilang kecil itu. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk membantu suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi suka marah-marah sih semenjak hamil?" sungut Wonshik.

"Oh! Kau tak suka dengan kehamilanku?" Hakyeon mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. "Baby~ lihatlah appamu, dia memarahi eomma. Appamu sudah tak sayang lagi pada eommamu ini~" rengek Hakyeon dramatis, memancing wajah gelisah dari Wonshik dan tawa renyah dari Jaehwan.

"Bukan begitu, sayang!" elak Wonshik cepat.

Jaehwan sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kecil pasangan suami istri itu, yang terlihat romantis di matanya. Tak jarang terkadang rasa iri menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Ah, andai dua sejoli di depannya itu adalah ia dan Taekwoon.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menghalau air mata yang seakan hendak keluar dari kedua maniknya. Entah mengapa setahun belakangan ini ia menjadi sangat _mellow_ , terlebih saat bayangan tentang Taekwoon dan kenangan mereka terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tada!" pekik Hakyeon senang, membuyarkan lamunan Jaehwan.

Mata Jaehwan yang sedikit memerah menahan tangis itu membelalak saat mendapati apa yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca karna terharu, dengan perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, yang dengan sigap Wonshik segera membantunya dan membawanya ke tempat dimana Hakyeon berdiri dengan bangganya.

"Hakyeon hyung.." lirih Jaehwan. Ia memeluk namja berkulit tan itu saat sudah berada di depannya. Tak terlalu erat, karna ia masih ingat dengan individu lain yang berada di perut Hakyeon. "Gomawo, hyung.." lanjutnya tulus.

Hakyeon tersenyum, begitupun dengan Wonshik yang ikut tersenyum melihat kedua sosok yang ia sayangi itu. Istrinya, dan namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat menyukai pohon natal, makanya aku langsung meminta suamiku ini untuk membelikannya dan membawanya ke sini untuknya." Hakyeon melepaskan pelukan itu. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Jaehwan mengangguk antusias. "Kyaa! Kyeopta!" gemas Hakyeon, sembari mencubit pipi tirus Jaehwan. Ya, semenjak hamil, Hakyeon memang sangat suka untuk mencubit pipi Jaehwan, meskipun hanya terlihat seperti tulang berbalut kulit, namun bagi Hakyeon, Jaehwan adalah adik termanis dan terimut yang pernah ia punya.

"Nahh! Sekarang waktunya pemberian kado!" girang Hakyeon. "Wonshik~ah! Mana kado untuk Jaehwan?"

"Ah! Sebentar!" Wonshik melangkah menuju bungkusan kado yang berada di atas sofa di dekatnya. "Ini dia!" Wonshik menyerahkan kado dengan bungkus kado bergambar chopper itu kepada Hakyeon.

"Nah! Ini dia kado dariku dan Wonshik untukmu! Tapi, kau tak boleh membukanya sekarang ya! Harus pada malam natal!" peringat Hakyeon.

Jaehwan mengambil kado itu dan memeluknya. "Gomawo, hyung.." matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, hyung.. aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, boleh?"

"Apa?" tanya Hakyeon sembari tersenyum senang.

"Kau janji harus mengabulkannya ya?"

Entah kenapa perasaan Hakyeon terasa tak enak saat mendengar ucapan Jaehwan, namun kepalanya tetap mengangguk mengiyakan, mengundang senyum manis dari Jaehwan yang masih berdiri dengan kado di pelukannya.

Namja manis itu menelan ludahnya, "Hyung.. ayo kita berhenti saja.."

"Sayang!" pekik Wonshik saat melihat tubuh Hakyeon yang limbung. Hakyeon memijit pelipisnya. Ini yang ia takutkan. Disaat Jaehwan memilih untuk menyerah.

Wonshik membawa Hakyeon untuk duduk di sofa, diikuti oleh Jaehwan yang melangkah perlahan.

"Kau.. serius?" tanya Hakyeon saat ia sudah merasa bisa menguasai diri, yang di jawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Jaehwan.

"Jae!" pekik Hakyeon setengah membentak.

Jaehwan menunduk takut.

"Sayang, jangan seperti itu. Kau menakuti Jaehwan hyung!" sela Wonshik, berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"A..aku.. sudah yakin dengan keputusanku, hyung." Namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hakyeon dan Wonshik yang jua menatapnya. "Ini.. terlalu menyakitkan. Obat-obat itu, kemoterapi itu, rasa sakit yang terus-menerus.. segalanya.." air mata Jaehwan mengalir saat mengingat betapa menyakitkannya semua terapi yang telah ia lalui selama ini. "Aku tahu, mungkin aku bodoh karna tak mau berjuang hingga akhir, namun.. aku tak sanggup lagi, hyung.." kepala Jaehwan menunduk dalam. "Maafkan aku.. hiks.. tapi.. aku sudah.. hiks.. menyerah.." dan terdengar isakan pilu setelahnya.

Hakyeon memeluk Wonshik, menumpahkan air matanya di sana. Ia tahu, segala yang mereka lakukan memang tak dapat menyembuhkan Jaehwan. Hakyeon pun tak berharap banyak, ia hanya berharap semoga dengan upaya yang telah dilakukannya itu, paling tidak waktu dimana Jaehwan akan bertahan akan bertambah, meskipun hanya sedetik. Lalu Hakyeon harus bagaimana jika Jaehwan sendiri sudah menyerah? Hakyeon bukannya tega. Ia juga tak tega dan sedih melihat bagaimana Jaehwan merasakan sakit yang semakin bertambah di setiap waktunya. Miris saat melihat Jaehwan harus bertahan dengan rasa sakit saat kemoterapi, yang seakan tak memberikan banyak manfaat pada tubuhnya yang ringkih. Surai coklatnya dulu pun sudah semakin tipis karna efek samping kemoterapi tersebut.. Tapi, Hakyeon tak bisa apa-apa selain berusaha menghibur Jaehwan, berusaha menjauhkan kata menyerah dari Jaehwan, dan kini sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karna Jaehwan telah memutuskan untuk menyerah.

~Keo~

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There's just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the present_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

~Keo~

 _ **20 Desember 2016**_

Taekwoon memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Semenjak kepergian Jaehwan hampir setahun yang lalu, semuanya terasa hampa. Kehidupannya terasa kacau balau, ayahnya yang sudah lama pensiun bahkan meminta untuk mengambil kendali perusahaannya beberapa waktu, hingga Taekwoon mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya, yang disambut bahagia oleh Taekwoon. ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari Jaehwan ke seluruh penjuru Seoul, bahkan Korea, namun entah kenapa sosok yang masih ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya itu seakan menghilang di telan bumi. Ia sudah menanyakan kepada dokter Cha, dokter yang mengurusi Jaehwan, yang juga ikut pindah pada hari kepergian Jaehwan, namun dokter itu memilih untuk bungkam. Tak sampai disitu saja, namja tampan itu pun secara diam-diam menyelidiki apakah terdapat pasien yang bernama Jaehwan di rumah sakit dimana Hakyeon bekerja yang baru, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang bernam aJaehwan disana, membuat Taekwoon putus asa.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari duduknya, hendak mengisi perutnya yang kosong semenjak kemarin pagi, saat dering ponsel menghentikannya.

 _Dokter Cha's Calling_

Dengan segera Taekwoon menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Yeoboseyo dokter Cha, ada apa?"

Terdengar isakan kecil di sebrang sana. _"Rumah Sakit Hanyang, kamar nomor 106, pasien bernama Ken."_

Jantung Taekwoon bertalu mendengarnya. "A–apa maksud anda?"

" _Sudahlah datang saja!"_ bentak disebrang sana, membuat Taekwoon sedikit berjengit kaget. _"Ku mohon.. biarkan ia bahagia.. meski ia sudah menyerah.. meski kau, hanya berpura-pura membahagiakannya.." lirih Hakyeon._

Taekwoon menggigit bibirnya. "Gomawo, dokter! Gomawo!"

Dengan tergesa ia mematikan sambungan telpon itu, meraih kunci mobilnya dan berlari menuju basement tempat mobilnya di parkir.

"Tunggu aku, Jaehwan~ah! Ku mohon!" lirihnya.

Ya, Taekwoon berjanji akan membahagiakan Jaehwan hingga ia tak sanggup untuk bertahan lagi, dan tak ada kepura-puraan, karna ia memang benar mencintai Jaehwannya.

~Keo~

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas day_

~Keo~

 _ **20 Desember 2016**_

Jaehwan duduk bersandar di kursi dengan selimut yang menyelimuti kakinya. Memandangi jendela yang menampakkan jalanan sore yang lengang.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There's just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the present_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

Terlalu khusyuk menyanyi dan memandangi ke luar sana, ia bahkan tak menyadari seseorang tengah membuka pintu kamar rawat inapmya perlahan.

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas day_

Air mata Jaehwan mengalir. Ia tahu bahwa keputusannya untuk menyerah itu salah, namun ia tak mungkin memberitahukan pada Hakyeon bahwa.. ia rasa waktunya sudah tak lama lagi. Ia sudah merasa bahwa Tuhan akan mengirimkan malaikat mautNya untuk menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Sosok itu terus mendekat, dengan air mata bahagia yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sosok yang tengah duduk bersandar di dekat jendela sana memanglah sosok yang ia cari selama ini.

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

Mata Jaehwan memejam. Ia tahu ia egois. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskannya, namun kenapa kini ia menangkup tangannya di depan dada dan berharap Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuknya bertemu dengan sosok itu, dan mengembalikan segalanya seakan pengkhianatan itu tak pernah ada? Ya.. itu karna ia merindukannya, merindukan Taekwoonnya.

 _I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I don't even wish for snow_

 _I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeers click_

' _Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Jaehwan membuka matanya. Ah, entah kenapa ia merasakan aroma Taekwoon saat ini. Tawa miris melantun dari bibirnya, apa ia sudah gila karna sangat merindukan namja yang masih dan akan terus mengisi relung hatinya itu?

 _All the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa won't you bring me the only one I really need_

 _Won't you please bring me my baby to me_

Suara Jaehwan terdengar parau karna isakan yang juga turut mengiringi nyanyian Jaehwan yang terdnegar begitu pilu, membuat sosok yang ia rindukan, Taekwoonnya, sedari tadi hanya dapat mematung, tak berani mendekat kepada sosok yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin ia peluk itu.

 _Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

Jaehwan telah sampai pada bagian akhir lagu, dan Taekwoon tahu, itulah saatnya ia muncul, membiarkan Jaewan tahu tentang keberadaannya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam, ia yakin ia sudah siap.

 _Oh I just want you for my own_

Mata Jaehwan membelalak kaget saat mendengar suara lain yang turut menyanyi bersamanya. Seketika itu pula ia berbalik, mencari sumber suara itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Taekwoon lah yang turut bernyanyi bersamanya. Sosok yang ia rindukan, berdiri tepat di depannya.

 _More than you could ever know_

Jaehwan berdiri namun mulutnya mengatup, tak sanggup untuk ikut bernyanyi. Maniknya hanya menatap Taekwoon yang tetap menyanyi sembali melangkah mendekatinya.

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Tuhan, benarkah ia Taekwoon hyung? Apa aku hanya bermimpi? Atau ini hanya halusinasiku saja?_ Pikir Jaehwan.

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Jaehwan masih menatap sosok yang kini telah berdiri di depannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sosok itu menangkup kedua pipi Jaehwan di tangan hangatnya.

 _All I want for Christmas is you.. baby_

Dan kedua bibir yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu akhirnya menyatu. Taekwoon tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Jaehwan, meski bibir itu terasa kasar dan tak selembut dulu, namun rasanya tetap sama, sensasinya tetap sama, tetap membuat jantung Taekwoon berdegup kencang. Tangannya menarik pinggang Jaehwan mendekat, memeluknya sebelum akhirnya mengubah kecupan mereka menjadi lumatan kecil, membuat Jaehwan menutup matanya, dan mengalungkan tangan ringkihnya di leher Taekwoon.

Saat merasakan bahwa Jaehwannya butuh bernafas, Taekwoon melepaskan tautan mereka, meninggalkan Jaehwan yang sedikit terengah.

 **Tes**

Sebercak darah mengalir dari hidung Jaehwan dan menetes di lantai.

"Jaehwan~ah!" pekik Taekwoon. Ia langsung menggendong namja manis itu dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang disana.

Taekwoon sudah akan berlari mencari dokter ataupun perawat yang bisa menolongnya, namun Jaehwan menahan tangannya.

Jaehwan tak pernah sebahagia ini saat darah mulai menetes dari hidungnya. Awalnya Jaehwan menganggap ini semua hanya halusinasinya. Namun saat ia merasakan cairan itu mengalir keluar, ia tahu bahwa ia tak sedang berhalusinasi atau bermimpi. Dan ia tak membutuhkan siapapun, karna yang ia butuhkan, Taekwoonnya telah ada disini, bersamanya.

Namja itu tersenyum manis meski dengan darah yang masih terlihat mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, mengundang kerutan bingung pada Taekwoon. Ia mengucap syukur dalam hati karna Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk mengabulkan do'anya, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Taekwoon erat, meyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa sosok itu memanglah nyata.

"Jaehwan~ah!" protes Taekwoon. Ia bingung dengan perilaku kekasihnya. Demi apa, ia harus segera memanggil dokter tapi kekasihnya malah memeluknya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku.. merindukanmu, Taekwoon hyung.. sangat.." lirih Jaehwan pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Taekwoon, membuat namja bermata musang itu ikut memeluknya erat.

Dan Taekwoon tahu, bahwa Jaehwannya telah memaafkannya dan masih miliknya.

~Keo~

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

~Keo~

 **TBC/END?**

Heyho~~ Akhirnya selesai diketik juga ni chapter 2~ Sorry for slow update ide di otak Kyura tu munculnya suka gak tau tempat, pas lagi nyuci lah, makan lah, mandi lah. Giliran udah diem di depan laptop buat ngetik eh malah ngeblank T.T

By the way, kenapa ku buat TBC/END lagi? Karna chapter 2 ini bisa di bilang semi ending (?). Sebenernya ending aslinya bukan begini, masih pen buat scene dimana Keo ada lovey doveynya gitu. Cuma kalo semisal gak bisa ngelanjut paling gak ceritanya gak terlalu ngegantung, kekeke

Lagi-lagi ku minta review yaa~~ ni fanfic di lanjut atau cukup sampai disini aja endingnya~ dan juga follow sama favsnya di tunggu loh~ biar makin semangat~~ ^^

Makin banyak yang review, Kyura makin semangat loh buat fanficnya~~ beneran deh~~

Bubye~~~


End file.
